


What He Deserves

by iouko_miku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bottom skull, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Gentle Fon, I have no idea so it's just pre-smut, LITERALLY, Light Smut, M/M, PWP, Skull is beautiful, Top Fon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouko_miku/pseuds/iouko_miku
Summary: "Do you think this is a good idea?" Skull asked nervously."Yes, maybe it is. How about you? Are you okay with this? You can escape if you want to, I won't mind."OrIt's just a pre-porn with Fon/Skull.





	What He Deserves

  
Anxiety was all he could feel as he entered the room, with Fon beside him. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Skull asked nervously. He had turned back to his bare 21 years old self- youthful as ever, the wild purple hair of his grew long enough to be tied and--

Fon let out a chuckle as he pet his head. "Yes, maybe it is. How about you? Are you okay with this? You can escape if you want to, I won't mind."

Seeing the cheerful expression on his face, Skull sighed in relief. "Absolutely, I won't escape." He batted his long lashes in a manner so beautiful- added up with the smile on his lips, his smooth pale skin.

God, he's perfect.

"Uhm, I'll undress first, okay?" Fon nodded, and Skull began to open up his own shirt. Painfully slow, that Fon can barely remained composed. Skull flushed red in embarassment, as he felt the Storm's eyes prying on him. He let himself got naked, what left on his body were only the underwear.

Fon got closer and kissed him. The kiss was so sloppy, wet and filthy that Skull felt as if he's melting in the sweetness. "God, you're beautiful, Skull," he praised breathlessly. He led the Cloud to the bed and laid him down in the gentlest way possible, which in Skull's opinion, way too gentle.

"You know," Skull spoke out, trying to avoid eye contact, "I won't mind if you treat me a little roughly. 'M not that fragile."

But he still remained gentle with his touches. "That won't do." His hands were around Skull's slender waist. The purple-haired youth was as light as a feather. Has he been eating right? Fon was concerned. "I want to treat the person I love with the care he deserves."

Skull became even redder hearing the praise.

The Storm pinned him down and kissed each part of him. "T-that's tickle!" A soft giggle came out from his mouth. Fon laughed, his hands lingered around his lover. He picked up a bottle of lube from the nightstand and splashed a palmful onto his hand.

"You're ready, love?"

"Yes- yes. I'm ready for this."

 


End file.
